Death's Embrace
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Vincent works in a morgue, where he just recieved Sephiroth's mother as a recent victim. He's just doing his job, but can this bring him love or get him killed?
1. Chapter 1

\/p>

-1Title: Death's Embrace

Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst, 

Couples: …Hah! You all should know me better than to think I'd actually put something here immediately. Of course, those of you who know me also know already who this'll be.

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a Medical Examiner. Sephiroth is the son of a recent body admitted to Vincent's morgue. Vincent's just doing his job, but can this bring him love or get him killed?

Warnings: Dead bodies, language, Hojo, Lucrecia's dead, LEMON, Strange Writing Style, 

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.

Sephiroth: Damn you to hell, girl!

Kuro: I don't believe in Hell, Seph. Thus, I can't go there. Besides, I'm only fulfilling the demands of the Sephentine readers out there. Though none of them post anything…(pout).

Vincent: Just give it up, Sephiroth. We'll never get her to stop.

…

[Vincent

This place is filthy.

It's nothing like the morgue with its sterile white walls and sterile silver floor tile.

Makes me feel like I'm in a hospital.

Sometimes I just wish that one of the bodies will have a build-up of blood and when we cut into it, the blood will spatter across everything. It has yet to happen.

Of course, if it did happen, we'd all be quarantined until they could find out what caused the blood to do that _and_ if the blood carried any diseases and _that_ could take _weeks_.

And so, to offset the disgusting sterility my work forces upon me, I come here, to this disgustingly dingy little bar. One might think that it's be a little cleaner, since it's a gay bar, but that person would be sadly mistaken. Apparently, bar tenders of all types in Midgar like their bars dirty.

"Have my eyes tricked me or has an angel wandered into our midst?"

I scoff, glancing over at the grinning man now sitting beside me. "I'm not so much an angel as a demon." I reply, which is uncommon. I normally pay no mind to the men who try to pick me up. However, ignoring how lame his line was, he at least made an attempt to compliment me, which is more than I'm used to, what with me working with dead people all day.

"Then what they say about demons is true." He takes a sip from the beer the bartender set before him, his green eyes trained on me. He must be a regular, because he never ordered the drink.

"And what would that be?" I ask, a playful smile on my lips. This guy is really bringing out the best of me. I suppose it helps that he's gorgeous. He has well-toned muscles encased in lightly-tanned flesh. His hair, a strange color of silver, cascades over his shoulders, unbound by anything, almost reaching the floor. I wonder if it feels as silky as it looks-and I have to grab my beer as a cover-up for why I suddenly reached out.

"Why, they say that demons are undeniably beautiful so as to ensnare unwary people." He replies, my playful smile transformed into a playful smirk on his face. Oh, may the gods curse me, his voice is the most amazing thing I've ever heard! Deep, silky, and smooth, it has me melting on my barstool.

"Is that your way of saying I'm attractive?" I chuckle, taking a long drink of my beer, making sure to bare my neck. His luscious green eyes rake hungrily over me. It feels good to be wanted. I can tell that he's undressing me in his mind, and I don't mind at all.

"Would it make you feel better if I just say it plainly? You're drop-dead sexy." He says bluntly, leaning closer to me.

I lean closer as well. "Yes."

…

I'm going home with this man. I don't know his name, nor do I particularly care and-Ouch! That's a door. Now I'm missing my shirt, and my muddled mind just realized it, though the shirt is lying across the room, and there go my pants-Oddly enough, my silver-haired, one-time lover is also completely disrobed. Hmm…

I place a bite on his shoulder, reveling in the taste of his skin-sweet and salty-and the sound of his voice in a breathy gasp.

He gets his revenge by beginning to suck on my pulse, lightly grazing his teeth against that sensitive spot, thereby tearing a moan from my lips.

He drops us onto his bed-quite comfy, really-his mouth never leaving my skin. How am I going to cover these marks at work tomorrow? Ah, who gives a damn? All that matters now is the hand that's wriggling beneath me and-

I gasp, arching up as a finger penetrates me, wriggling around, stretching me. And judging by the size of his…endowment, I'm going to need the stretching.

And as he fucks me with his fingers-when'd he add more? my mind asks-I'm gripping his shoulder, burying a hand in his hair-it _is_ as silky as it looks-, moaning, and arching upwards, bringing our bodies closer to each other.

He's amazingly adept at this; I feel little pain from the intrusion thanks to his skillful distracting of me with his lips and tongue. But no amount of distraction will keep me from noticing the loss of his fingers.

I scowl at him and he laughs, a breathless, exhilarated laugh as he wraps an arm around my torso, lifting me up as he sits back onto his pleasing-to-the-eye ass. All at once, my muddled brain catches onto what is happening and my scowl disappears, leaving a triumphant and expectant grin on my face. He brings my head down into a soft, yet passionate kiss as he begins to lower me onto his shaft. I, however, am not so patient and I slam myself down, piercing myself-Fuck! It hurts! But fuck, it feels amazing at the same time! He's so damned large that he fills me so completely-and I'm loving the heat that's filling me-that he tears me slightly. Oh well. A little blood never hurt anybody.

And as quickly as the pain comes, it's gone, washed away by pleasure.

Together, we moan, my head thrown back to release the sound more while his grip around my torso tightens. His mouth moves back to my throat, suckling on my pulse again.

After a few moments, he begins to pull me up, and I say something-though I don't know what-and he laughs again. What a beautiful laugh. Almost as beautiful as his eyes, which are glowing with lust. But hey, lust is good. Lust means that I'm wanted, and even if it isn't something that's going to last, it's nice to feel wanted right now.

"You're so fiery…and beautiful…Now calm down before you hurt yourself…" He orders, though I don't think I'm going to listen, since there's no way in all of Midgar that he'll stop. He's dripping, he's so wound up. Granted, I am too, but that isn't the point.

"Don't tell me to calm down…You need to hurry up…" I reply smartly. He doesn't argue, just rolls his eyes and flips me onto my back, holding himself above me. I grin, even while arching upwards and moaning as he pulls out and slams back in. Damn, he feels so _good_.

He continues pounding in, picking up the pace as I scratch his back and scream my pleasure, spraying all over his stomach. All at once, he groans, leaning down to bite hard at my pulse, spilling his seed inside of me.

He collapses, rolling over so as not to crush me and pulling from inside of me. He pulls me close, wrapping me in his arms and I'm so tired, it doesn't even register that I'm laying with a man I have just met. I am warm, so very warm and comfortable in his arms that I curl closer. A soft smile twists my lips as I feel his fingers run through my hair before I lose consciousness.

…

When I wake, I glance around, not recognizing anything. Well, nothing except the man whose arms are wrapped around my torso. I slip from his grasp, wincing when I stand and quickly gather my clothes. I have just enough time for a quick shower after a call to the cab company to make it to work on time.

A/N: I know, Vincent leaving him doesn't sit well with me either, but it must be done fro the sake of chapter 2! Please forgive me!

Preview: 

[Sephiroth

"Seph, it's not your fault man. How could you know what was going to happen?" Zack's argument isn't making me feel any better about myself. I had planned to go to the bar, have a couple drinks and head home, which I did. What I hadn't expected was to find the most amazingly beautiful man there and take him home with me. Yet when I woke this morning, he was gone. Damn it all…

R&R, please!

\/p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Death's Embrace

Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst,

Couples: …Hah! You all should know me better than to think I'd actually put something here immediately. Of course, those of you who know me also know already who this'll be.

Summary: Vincent Valentine is a Medical Examiner. Sephiroth is the son of a recent body admitted to Vincent's morgue. Vincent's just doing his job, but can this bring him love or get him killed?

Warnings: Dead bodies, language, Hojo, Lucrecia's dead, LEMON, Strange Writing Style,

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.

Vincent: Kuro.

Kuro: Yeah?

Vincent: Sephiroth wishes that I tell you that he is ill and will not be joining us today.

Kuro: Still sore about the nymph thing, huh?

Vincent: Yes.

Kuro: Too bad! It's not going anywhere anytime soon. So, we'll have Zack take his place today!

Zack: Yo! Zack Fair from Gongaga here. I get my first appearance in this chapter!

Vincent: …You shouldn't be so glad to be brought into this place of hell.

Zack: Nah, it's cool. I don't mind hanging out and helping her out.

Kuro: Finally, some respect!

Vincent: …

…

Sephiroth

"Seph, it's not your fault, man. How could you know what was going to happen?" Zack's argument isn't making me feel any better about myself. I had planned to go to the bar, have a couple drinks, and head home, which I did. What I hadn't expected was to find the most amazingly beautiful man there and take him home with me. Yet when I woke this morning, he was gone. Damn it all…

Zack's talking drifts off as he notices that I am not paying attention. He continues driving along, silent. I begin to feel more guilt, because I know that he cherishes our friendship, shown in the uncharacteristic quiet, and it makes me feel selfish. Especially since I know how much he would enjoy hearing about my night.

"Look, Zack…" I begin, and he grins weakly.

"You don't have to say anything, Seph. I know you're bummed about your mom, and I can't blame you-"

"It's not only that." He quiets, waiting for me to continue. "Last night, I went to the bar-"

"That gay bar I introduced you to?"

"-and I met someone there." I ignore his interruption. "He was beautiful, too. Ebony hair that hung to his ears and crimson eyes, both accentuated by his pale skin and the slight drunken blush that overtook his cheeks later in the night…" I drift off, remembering another look that had made the beautiful 'demon' all the more beautiful.

"Ok, so what happened?" Zack asks after I stay silent for a bit longer than necessary. I shake my head slowly. "You didn't score?"

"We went back to my place. I 'scored,' as you so eloquently call it, but when I woke this morning, he was gone." I lay my head against the window, watching the buildings and playing children we pass by. "I didn't even ask his name…"

"Sephiroth, are you a closeted romantic?" Zack asks, and I can only detect a little bit of amusement in his tone. The rest is all seriousness. I look over at him with wide eyes. "Well, it sounds like you're in love with him. It makes me wonder."

I open my mouth to answer, only I can't make my mouth move nor my vocal cords to work. Perhaps that _is_ my problem. I thought I was merely depressed because Mother died, and though that is definitely a large part of it, but now that Zack has brought my possible status as a romantic to light, I feel slightly better. It is possible that I am a romantic, I do like some romance novels, after all, and I've read somewhere that children who grow up in homes with little love between parents tend to either believe that love does not exist, or become romantics.

And, if I _am_ a romantic, then it would be natural that I would wish to see if I could form a relationship with a man I spent such a passionate night with. Of course, this causes me to remember the pure passion, not lust, that filled his eyes last night.

I groan and let my head fall into the window, causing Zack to laugh while asking me if I am ok.

…

I stare around the waiting room, my nose wrinkled. The place smells like doctor's office, which I'm sure is the point, since it is technically a doctor's office. However, the people who come here are already dead, so what's the point in keeping it so damned clean?

These thoughts might come from the fact that as a SOLDIER, I hate doctors. Seeing one means a checkup, and they probe into every orifice of your body and every aspect of your life. Highly disturbing.

"Yo, Vince, your family is here!" The red-headed male nurse calls to the back as he sees Hojo walk in the door. The blond receptionist makes a fist and throws a punch at the male nurse for doing her job.

"Sephiroth." I stand, ignoring Hojo as he attempts to draw me into conversation while we walk further into the morgue. As far as I'm concerned, this is all his fault. "What, no words for your father?"

"I haven't considered you my father since I was seven years old, Hojo." I respond, glancing around as I notice that Zack is not with me. I see him chatting with someone who must be another medical examiner, because he is not wearing scrubs, like the nurses are. I roll my eyes playfully, though I say nothing. I understand that Zack would not want to go and identify my mother's body with me.

"That _is_ a shame, considering your mother committed suicide." I whirl around, my eyes blazing, to glare death at the man who probably murdered my mother.

"That has not been determined yet." My heart stops, saving Hojo from a painful and bloody death, and me from murder charges. I know that voice…I turn, my heart still stalling its beating for the moment, to see if my ears are deceiving me or not.

I find that my ears did not deceive me. The 'demon' from the bar stands before me, his eyes downcast on the folder he holds in his delicate and beautiful hands. I am hit with the urge to grab the folder and cast it aside, forcing his eyes to meet mine. He flips a page and reads it over before looking up, and I feel good seeing the surprise that fills his crimson orbs.

His grip on the folder tightens as his mouth drops open. I glance at the nametag on his coat, feeling that I should make some attempt to learn his name since he seems incapable of making any bit of noise.

"Vincent, is something wrong?" The other medical examiner that Zack was talking to comes up, looking at my demon with worry in his eyes. Zack came up to stand beside me, a wide grin on his face, though it is starting to fade with the current happenings.

"I'm…I'm fine, Tseng." Vincent replies, his eyes still locked with my own. He blinks, his eyes sliding to Hojo and then the folder in his hands again. "Merely wondering who this other man is."

"Oh, I'm Zack Fair. I'm a friend of Seph's." Zack speaks up, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"No, not you. I can tell you aren't part of the family, since you were more than willing to stay behind during the viewing and speak with Tseng. I mean him." Vincent motions to Hojo, shuddering slightly.

"I'm the husband of the deceased." Hojo states, puffing up slightly to show off his self-believed importance.

Vincent shrugs. "Well, whoever you are, you are not permitted back here." Even Tseng looks confused at the statement, though I personally feel like gloating. "The deceased left an order that only her son, one Sephiroth Crescent and any he deems worthy, be allowed to view her body."

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" Hojo's voice takes on an angry tone, as it often did during my childhood when Mother did something to displease him. I am feeling quite proud of Mother, since she did manage to remove Hojo from at least her afterlife, if not from her life.

"I don't care who you are. Mrs. Crescent's wishes will be honored." Vincent gazes coldly at the fuming Hojo before turning to me. "May I see some ID?" I pull my wallet from my back pocket, flipping it open to show my ShinRa SOLDIER ID. Vincent nods, satisfied, and motions for me to follow him as he turns.

"You will not keep me from seeing my wife's body." Hojo growls out, causing Tseng to step between him and the rest of us.

"Rude, will you please remove this man from the building?" Tseng asks, and a man from the ShinRa Police Force, more commonly known as the Turks, steps forward, setting a hand on Hojo's shoulder and steering him from the room. I glance at Zack, to see if he wants to come with Vincent and I, but he's already deep in conversation with Tseng again. I shrug and follow Vincent further into the building.

"So, was that man truly her husband?" Vincent asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, unfortunately. He's a complete dick." I answer, shrugging my shoulders as he asks why she would marry such a man.

"I see. Is he your father?" I scowl at this question.

"I'd prefer to not answer that. I do, however, have some questions of my own. Like why you left without waking me up." I can tell that Vincent's face is almost as crimson as his eyes, even though he's not looking at me. "Come on, you must have a reason."

"I…" Vincent pauses before a pane of glass and motions inside. I look over, and the red-headed nurse I saw earlier pulls a sheet off of my mother's head.

I wince and feel my stomach twist, seeing her in such bad shape. Her skin around her eyes is dark and I can tell that she was sick before dying. I turn to Vincent, nodding my confirmation. He motions for the red-head to put the sheet back and leads me to another room where he allows me to sit down and hands me a Styrofoam cup of water.

"Do you know what killed her?" I ask.

"Not yet. We're waiting on her tox-screen right now. At this moment, we're leaning towards overdose, though." Vincent answers softly, sitting in a chair behind the desk in this room.

I shake my head violently. "My mother would not overdose, purposely or otherwise. She was a scientist, so there's no way it would be an accident. And besides, she promised me that she would never leave me in this world alone with that bastard, Hojo."

Vincent sighs, almost inaudibly, as though he has to deal with this all the time, which I'm sure is quite true. "There is the…possibility… of poisoning. However, we won't know until we get her tests back and see exactly what was in her system. I will keep you updated, if you wish."

I nod fervently, taking a sip from the cup. Ugh, disgusting. Do they sterilize the water here too? Vincent notices my look of disgust and laughs slightly.

"Yes, it takes awhile to get used to the water here. I started to bring coffee and pop to drink."

"Listen, Vincent…" I lean forward, setting the cup on his desk. "I know this isn't exactly the right time or place, but…I really think we need to talk about what happened last night. If you'd prefer, we can meet somewhere else to discuss it, like a restaurant…" Vincent holds his hand up to forestall any more I can say.

"I'll meet with you. But only because it will be awkward working on your mother's case with this distracting us." He says, and stands, heading to the door. "Tonight, at Champs?"

"Of course." I answer."

A/N: Well, there we go!

Zack: Ah, CornCob, my coupling is just for you!

Vincent: You don't mind what she's doing to you?

Zack: Nah. It's refreshing to try new things out.

Vincent: …

Kuro: Ok, so, preview:

Vincent

Why am I dressing up for this dinner? It's not like it's a date or anything…Is it?


End file.
